princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
True Princess (PM5)
This is Princess Maker 5's most difficult ending to achieve. In fact, it is so difficult that I advise you to have a backup plan for a different ending you would like to achieve and save accordingly. =Event Requirements= Your daughter must have unlocked all of the other realms up to the Heaven realm. Your daughter must have fulfilled all the requirements to marry Aspar and have agreed to his proposal. After your daughter has agreed to marry Aspar, wait a week and your daughter's teacher will announce that Assiette Genoise has returned to France due to her father's job. This is your signal that it is time for the final battle. Do any last minute training to ensure that your daughter's battle stats are at their absolute max. Also, make sure that your daughter has have the absolute best equipment available to her equipped. The best equipment I am aware of is the Japanese/Traditional sword (+50 to attack, +5 satisfaction rate) for a weapon, Iron Armor (+30 defense, -15 evasion)is also Mithril Armor, got it after defeating gelato and returning to fairy land, defeating small ogre, DEF +25, MAG DEF +25, and Steel Shield (+10 defense, +10 evasion); all of these are bought from the Souvenir Shop. Finally, get as many Fairy's Light's as you can. Another succesful strategy you can follow if your daughter has maxed Magic and her magic is a damage type: Use as a weapon the "God's Cane" (+50 Magic +20 Magical Defense), Dropped by the high angel at the gate of heavens, and as a shield use "Devil's tail" (makes your magic cost 0 PM), dropped by some monsters in the hell. With this You just need to spam your stronger spell, like "big bang" to oneshot the enemies you find in your path and fight the bosses. When you're ready, send your daughter to Heaven. Once she is in heaven, your primary job is to keep her HP and MP high as possible through all her random battles. Use as few of your items as possible. It doesn't matter how she do this (attacking, convincing the enemy not to fight) so long as she it. Her first serious fight is her final encounter with Gateau. Finish the battle as quickly as possible while keeping her HP and MP as high as possible and use few if any items. Importantly, Gateau will drop a Water of Life. Do not use this until your daughter's encounter the final boss, and do not forget that she have it. She will then enter Heaven's gate. Treat random battles as before. She will encounter Assiette Genoise and learn Assiette's true nature. Use the same tactic as with Gateau, but Assiette heals a lot, so your daughter will almost certainly take Assiette down by eliminating her fighting spirit before rather than her HP. Now your daughter will face the final boss of the game, and the reason that you almost certainly will not achieve this ending: Alfort. The first thing you need to know about Alfort is that for a chunk of time in the beginning, your daughter will not be able to do any kind of significant damage to him. Even with maxed stats and the best equipment, your daughter will only be hitting for something like 10~15hp because of a special light shield that protects him. Even worse, Alfort hits really hard. Have your daughter heal herself using spells and items, keeping making sure not to forget to watch for her Fighting Spirit, which will drop like a stone under Alfort's attacks (this is why the Fairy's Lights are so important, as they heal your Fighting Spirit). Alfort will also attack her stats, causing them to decrease (like decreasing your magical power). However, defense is not enough; you also need to attack in order to make the light that is protecting Alfort fade. After you hit him a number of times, the light will begin to fade. On the next hit, it will fade even more, then vanish. Only now will your daughter be able to deal any significant damage to Alfort. Because of all of this, your daughter is certain to die at least once in the battle. This is where the Water of Life comes in. If you use the Water of Life, it will resurrect you with full HP, MP, and Fighting spirit once. This will give you a chance of beating Alfort by holding out until his light comes down and you can damage him. If your daughter is defeated, Cube will come and rescue her as always. It is possible to fight Alfort after being defeated, but Alfort's light will have risen again, and without the Water of Life, your daughter has no chance of winning. If your daughter wins, she will encounter the robed man she has seen previously, who will be revealed to be Aspar. You have now completed all of the Event Requirements to view the True Princess ending. Congratulations! =Stat Requirements= These are the stats that are required to trigger the True Princess ending after you end for the day on 4/5 of the eighth year. There are obviously other stats that are required to actually get to this ending, as there are other stat requirements for fulfilling the Event Requirements, such as defeating Alfort and company. Note Willpower (in bold); it is the only stat that is different than the stat requirements for marrying Aspar. For some reason, if you leave Willpower at 490, you'll end up triggering other endings that you have the stats for. So be sure to raise it to at least 545. Category:PM5 Category:PM5Endings